For most people, especially celebrities and professionals, having properly groomed and styled hair is very important in personal and professional life. A problem for most people is how to tame and style baby hair, i.e. the hair that defines the hairline edge along a person's scalp, in addition to taming and styling more mature hair around the baby that in combination with baby hair provides for a unique groomed and styled look when properly managed. In the current state of the art, however, the tools necessary to manage the baby hair and the mature hair are not readily available or are limited. It is not uncommon to see people managing this part of their hair using a tooth brush; which for most people, this practice is not desirable, especially in public. Although there are styling products that can help assist in managing and styling baby hair and the more mature hair, there are no styling hairbrushes designed specifically to address this need.
As such, there is a need for a hairbrush that provides a person with the ability to style their baby hair as well as style their more mature hair.